Inuyasha: The Next Generation
by iheartwinky
Summary: After seemingly defeating Naraku,Inuyasha and Kagome get married and have four kids. Then, out of the blue naraku reappears, 10x stronger then before. Inuyasha is gravley injured. It's up to him, koga, and miroku's kids to bring a stop to Naraku once and for all. KagxInu MirxSan KogxAya SessxRin OC HIATUS! WON't Be UPDATED FOR A WHILE!
1. The four children of Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: The four children of Inuyasha and Kagome**

" Get up sleepy heads!", said a cheerful voice. Haru groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Hinode groggily sat up. Hikaru still slept, not noticing it was time to get up.

The young Miko shook Haru and Hikaru, til they got up. "Ne-chan, why ya gotta be so persistent?" asked a pissed off Haru. "I don't know but, you can't sleep forever." Izaiyoi giggled.

Inuyasha was outside of their house. More like a temple. It was perched on a very high hill. He stood in the courtyard breathing in deeply. Then, Miroku came from behind him. "Inuyasha, would you like to eat breakfast."

"Who's turn is it?", Inuyasha asked. "Izaiyoi's." , replied Miroku with a smile. "Well then, of course!", said Inuyasha smiling back. So, the two walked to the temple, to eat.

When everyone was seated, and their meals where served Inuyasha took a good look at his family.

Izaiyoi was 20 with her mother's black hair, and father's ears. She was a Miko just like her mother, and was very soft spoken, but she could fight really well if she wanted too. Her hand was over her rounded sromach. Inuyasha still couldn't believe he had let that runt Shippo (now quite grown up), marry his oldest daughter.

Hinode was a monk, at the age of 17. His long white hair tied into a low ponytail, violet eyes, and human ears. He had inherited most of Kagome's spritual powers, and few of Inuyasha's demonic powers. He was exteremly quiet, with a creepy resemblnece to Sesshomaru's behavior.

Haru was the child Inuyasha felt was most like him. She looked a lot like Kagome except she had white hair and amber eyes. She was tough and could withstand anything. She was also a stubborn one, she wore guys clothes, and carried two swords (One being Tetsusaiga). Unlike her sister her breasts were HUGE, Miroku's son Koete coundn't help but stare and drool at the clevage that hung out of her Haori.

Hikaru was only six. He looked a lot like Izaiyoi except he had his father's Golden eyes. He was laughy and cheerful, and a lot like Kagome. He was pretty smart, as well. He was learning how to write and read, and was much smarter than Shippo at that age.

Inuyasha knew somene was missing. She had been missing for six years, and wasn't coming back. A cold wave of nostalgia hit him hard in the face. Kagome was missing, and she was missed.

"Otou!", a little boy ran up to Inuyasha. "Hi kid", Inuyasha replied back softly, "What's up?" "Tell me about Okaa!" The boy said out of the blue. Inuyasha sighed, "We've already talked abou this. Otou dosen't really like to talk abou Okaa."

"Why not?", asked a curious Hikaru. "because then, it will hurt right here." he said gesturing to the left side of his chest. "Oh, i'm sorry." said a sad Hikaru. "It's okay", said Inuyasha.

"I love you Otou."

"I Love you too, Hikaru."

**A/N: Hey what do ya think? Dang this story has been in my head for a while. Poor Inuyasha having to deal with four kids huh? Think again. R&R**


	2. Promise

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me._

**Chapter 2: Promise**

Haru looked up at the sky, the grey clouds didn't bring her very many happy memories. Of course they wouldn't, nothing really gave her too many good memories.

She never imangined her mother leaving her. She was really a jerk, a bitch, and a jack ass. She even treated he mother like crap. Of course she just had to die. She never cared about anyone until her mother died.

Koete who was waking in the courtyard, noticed a gloomy looking Haru. She was sitting on a bench, under a cherry tree, looking up at the grey sky. Her white hair flew around in the wind, she looked so enchanting.

"Are you sad?", Koete said startling Haru, who looked abruptly towards him. "Keh!", she said turning her head and blushing slightly, "I know your just using this situation to do something perverted to me." Koete gave a fake look of shock, "Now really Haru, would I ever do something like that", the demon slayer said reaching for her butt.

She took her hand and slapped Koete,** hard**. She got up off the bench and took her leave. Koete couldn't help but, stare back at Haru. "I love the way she walks", he whispered quietly to himself

Haru was making her way down the temple steps, then she felt a drop of water lightly fall on her head. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the steps, she felt more frequent drops fall down, then more, and more.

Then she felt something, a voice perhaps, say, "Get back to the temple NOW!" Obeying the voice she rushed back up the temple steps, under the arch, through the courtyard, and through the temple door. She slipped her Geta (wooden clogs, sandal type thingies) off and ran to the bedroom, and looked out the window.

"What's the rush?", a male voice said behind her. She looked behind her to see her dad looing down at her. "Nothing." she replied plainly, and continued looking out the window at the now pouring rain. Then she heard thunder, a sudden crah of lightining then struck, where she would proably be, at the bottom of the steps.

The lump in her throat was hard to swallow so she din't swallow it. Haru turned around and hugged her dad tight. Her head buried in his chest, she did something she hadn't done in six years, cry. Inuyasha just stood there and stroked her hair, much like he did when Kagome was alive. Haru knew who the voice was, it was the voice of her mother.

oOo

Dinner was silent, it was Sango's turn to cook, the dinner wasn't that bad. Inuyasha's mood seemed to match the weather. Even the usually hyper Hikaru was quiet. They all knew what happened today.

They all were gathered around a small shrine. Despite the rain, Hinode lit an inscense and let it burn in the shelter of the tiny shrine. "We miss you Okaa." he said getting up, and joining the others. They all folded their hands together and bowed their heads, with their eyes closed.

That night everyone but Hikaru got 0 hours of sleep. Instead of sleeping they relived the day in their thoughts, even though is was a pain in the ass, and they didn't want to.

Inuyasha sat on the roof thinking about that day as well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Congratultions Inuyasha, it's a boy." said Sango smiling. Inuyasha beamed brightly. As Sango handed him his fourth child. "Inuyasha," said Kagome weakly behind him. Inuyasha abruptly knelt down by Kagome._

_ Her face was pale, her face was covered in sweat. She gave Inuyasha a weak smile. "Inuyasha I cant hold on much longer..."_

_ "Kagome it's gonna be okay, just hang in there!", Inuyasha urged Kagome, "your gonna be okay!" "I love you, Inuyasha!", Kagome gasped. "I love you too Kagome!", Inuyasha replied. "Take good care of our blessings", said Kagome weakly smiling at her three children present, "promise..." She held out her pinkie, Inuyasha crossed his with hers, "Promise."_

_ Inuyasha felt her pinkie drop slowly from his. "No... No... NOOO! KAGOME!", he shouted tears creating small rivers on his cheeks. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes shut, in eternal sleep._

_ He wasn't the only one sobbing, his kids were, even the stubborn Haru was lost in tears. The baby would never know his mother. H_e _looked at the now dead Kagome, a sparkle of tear shone on her face. "Hikaru..", he whispered,he looked at the baby in his hands, "Your name's Hikaru."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Inuyasha shook his head at the memory. He really felt like killing himself after that night. But, he promised Kagome to he would take good care of their kids. He wa sreally glad he was alive, to see his daughter get married and pregnant, to see his son become a monk, to see his other daughter wield the Tetsusaiga, and to see Hikaru's one of a kind smiles.

Then his nose picked up a scent. "It can't be!", he shouted. He jumped off the roof. Yes it is, but that's impossible, Inuyasha knew what he was smelling, Naraku.


	3. It's up to you now

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me._

**Chapter 3: It's up to you!**

Inuyasha jumped down from the roof. There stood a more powerful Naraku, giving off an evil smile. "Why are you here? I thought we killed you!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku laughed, his laugh was overflowing with evil and just pure bad.

Haru swore she could hear noises outside. Sliping on her Getas, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, she shakily walked out the door. The sight outside made her gasp, an evil looking demon was right in front of her dad.

"Get out of here, Haru!", shouted Inuyasha. Alas, Naraku already made his way over to Haru. "Inuyasha, so you've mated that bitch and made another bitch!", said Naraku atrociously. Haru felt her blood boiling, then a voice came from behind her, "Hey, I'm the only one who can call my Imoto bitch!"

Naraku smiled banefully at the siblings. "Well look what we have here!", said Naraku, with an evil laugh, "Stubborn little brats!"

"Hey!", said Inuyasha's voice, "Leave them alone and fight me instead." "If you insist." said a bored Naraku. With a wave of his hand, Naraku released a surge of energy. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he was sent flying in the air and anded hitting his head hard on a tree.

"If you wan't to him even survive, come after me!", said Naraku, and then in a cyclone of miasma, Naraku was swept away.

Haru was determined to follow him and kill him. When she saw her brother next to her father. Haru was in shock when she found out that, her father, was human.

They were back in the temple, Inuyasha was still asleep, his head was covered in blood. A deep wound in his back and side, was nearly impossible to stop bleeding. Izaiyoi was trying deperatly to close his wounds, and stop the bleeding.

Hinode paced around the room, hand on his chin obiously deep in thought. Miroku as well was pondering on the situation. Koete sat down by his sister. The other sister was trying to comfort a crying Hikaru. Haru was filled with worry, it was hard for her to hide it. Sango, was also thinking about what happened. Shippo tried to comfort his know very dissapointed wife.

Then, it hit Hinode, "Naraku took his youkai powers away, having Tou-san remain human." "Are you sure?", asked a quite surprised Sango. "Yes, it makes too much sense!", Hinode said sounding pretty intelligent, "the only way to get them back is too defeat Naraku...", Hindoe looked toward his dying father, "...before it's too late."

Inuyasha had heard this entire conversation,

Inuyasha weakly opened his eyes, they felt like lead. "Tou-san", said a tearful Izaiyoi. "Guys...", Inuyasha started, "I'm sorry... But, I won't be able to help you on your quest...It's up to you..." Inuyasha hung his head over to the side, he was only peacefully sleeping, and not dead.

"Me and Shippo can't go with you guys.", Izaiyoi said apolegeticaly, rubbing her expanded belly. "Neither can I or Miroku", said Sango, "Were getting a bit old for this."

"Ni-chan! What about me?", asked Hikaru. Hinode sighed he bent down to Hikaru's level, "Look we can't take you, Izaiyoi's busy with her baby, someone has to take care of Tou-san." Hikaru saddly nodded his head.

"Um, me and my sister might be able to tag along." volanteered Koete. "The excorist or the slayer?", asked a concerened Haru. "I think I should go." said the slayer or Komi. Hinode nodded his head in quick agreement. For, everyone knew that Kekki, the excorcist, was a complete perv.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Hinode was just taking one of those pleasurable sunlit naps underneath the sacred tree. Kekki snuck up on him and rubbed her hands in places __**he**__ wouldn't even touch._

_ One sneak attack totally woke him up, by the time his mind was clear enough to even think. She had already ran off. He now had a slowly developing fear of Kekki._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I geuss we should start tomorrow." said Haru getting up.

_Dad, I swear I __**will**__ get your powers back! After all you've gave me trying to raise me. I have to give back to you. That's a Promise! _


	4. Beginnings

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me._

**Chapter 4: Beginings**

It was early in the morning. Izaiyoi embraced her younger siblings. "Take good care of Tou-san", whispered Hinode. "Take good care of Imoto." Izaiyoi whispered back.

Izaiyoi watched as Hinode and Haru ran to join Komi and Koete. They left down the temple steps, and dissapeared into the early morning mist.

"Now where do we start looking?", asked Hinode. "You do have a strong nose right?", said Koete. "I geuss you could say that", said Hinode modestly. "Do you know Naraku's scent?", pondered Komi. "Yes it's a foul scent!", said Hinode.

They walked by the Sacred Tree. Hinode looked up the tree into the vegitation, that hung above him. " This is where Kaa-san met Tou-san.", he said quietly to himself. "Uh, Hinode, stop spacing out, we have a villan to catch.", said Haru, who was leaving him behind.

"H-hey!", said an anxious Hinode, "You can't just leave me!" He said catching up to Haru and the others. "Yes I can Ni-san." stated Haru.

Haru felt something brush against her ass. She gave a punch to Koete, who was right behind her. Hinode sighed in exasperation, this was going to be a long journey.

oOo

Following the scent of Naraku was not as easy as it sounded. With so many different scents floatng around, it was hard to focus on just one. Hindoe tried to focus some of his spiritual energy to his nose. It wasn't a winner. It only made his nose more sensitive, exposing him to more scents.

By afternoon, they had already arrived at a village. An extremly frightened villager, ran up to th gang. "Good monk and company", panted the villager, "if possible please exorcise the demon from our village."

Hinode just nodded his head. He walked into the village and sought out the demon's scent. "Komi throw your chain sickle as high up in the air as you can control!" ordered Hinode, "Haru draw out your backup , and strike when I say and where I say! Koete keep your Hirakotsu handy incase any of this demon's frendsies come along for the ride!"

The group imeaditly obeyed Hinode's orders. They knew he was a strategizer. With his beyond ordinairy sense of smell, and his Sesshomaru-like brain, he was really good strategizer, and listening to him was a wise choice.

When the deomn showed. Everyone did as they were told.

The brainless demon was very distracted by the sickle. Just then, Haru, on Hinode's mark, threw her Katana into the demon's eye. It wailed in pain, as Hinode readied an arrow. He released it and it shot sraight at the demon, glowing and ominous pink light. The demon disentegrated into nothing.

Haru sheathed her Katana, Hinode slung the bow behind his back, Komi sliped the sickle in her sash, Koete eased the Hirakoutsu in his hand. The small battle was over.

The villagers insisted on inviting the small group to at least stay the night. Excepting their offer, they were fed and now lying in bed. Hinode lied awake in bed, he was probably the only one awake.

He remebered how his mother would always let a wandering traveler stay at the temple. Once a desprate woman and her spouse had their baby delivered there, one stormy night. He sighed.

He knew things would never be the same. His mom was dead, his dad was dying , his sister was pregant, he was a smart-ass monk. So much has changed scince his mom's death.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He was sitting on the steps of the temple. Inyasha sat down next to him, Hinode just turned his head away. "What's wrong Hinode?", asked Inuyasha, though he knew exactly what was wrong._

_ Hinode turned his head away from his father. "Look, Hinode, I understand what your going through", started Inuyasha gently. "No you don't", said Hinode, "I hate you dad."_

_ Hinode knew Inuyasha could feel a stab of hurt go through him. "If it weren't for you mom wouldn't have gotten pregnant, she woudn't have gotten sick, she wouldn't have died!"_

_Hinode felt hot tears stream down his cheek. Inuyasha sighed he felt like __**he**__ was going to cry. Hinode then broke out into sobs, he couldn't hold them back any more. Inuyasha bent down to Hinode's level (he was only eleven), and embraced him tight. Letting him weep into his haori._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hinode felt really bad that all this crap was happening to his dad. He felt a lump in his throat form. He felt a few tears slide down his cheek. He took his hand and wiped them away, off his face.

He was hoping his dad was okay. Izaiyoi was a pretty good nurse, but with Inuyasha's injuries, Hinode was sure they wouldn't heal too quickly.

Hinode lay down on his side and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N:I know haven't uptadted in a while. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Koga and Ayame's kid will come about in the next chappie or two, also, Sessy's and Rin's Kiddie. :3**_


	5. When autumn arrives

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me. If I did own it, Inuyasha probaly wouldn't exsist, his name would be Ian. JK :p_

**Chapter 5 : When autumn arrives**

Aki ran through the forest. She desperatley tried to seek out him, the evil man. Why her father? Just why! He didn't even do anything. Fatigue overtook her, and she fell to the ground in defeat.

She could smell something aproaching her. She kept her eyes closed. This was it, what human would ever help a half dead youkai. She felt something come closer to her, bend down, and put two fingers on her neck.

"She's alive." stated a male voice, then, she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Now she didn't now if this guy was going to _do_ something to her, help her, or maybe it was the Kami taking her up to heaven where her dad was.

When she couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer, she sleepily opened them. Down looking at her were four young people. One had white hair and lovley deep violet eyes, he was wearing a novice monks robe. The other greatly resembled the monk, except with blazing yellow eyes, and... a haori and a hakama. The two others had black hair with messy bangs, and the strangest tight black clothing with padding on their shoulders, knees, elbows, and stomachs.

She took a few minutes to take in the odd looking group. They seemed somewhat familiar. Yes! Her father told her stories about a hentai monk, a white haired hanyou, a demon slayer, and a strangley outfitted miko. But, they couldn't be them.

"So, you are awake?" said the white haired houshi, he didn't seem perverted but, she was going to keep her gaurd up.

"I'm sorry but, I must go." Aki said and got up and started heading her way out of the small campsite. "But, your injuries haven't healed yet!", argued one of the slayers. Aki kept heading for the trees at he west side of the clearing. "I'm sorry but, I'm in pursuit of someone."

The houshi got up to stop her, she ran ahead as fast as she could. Wind picked up around her legs, a cyclone of dust swirled around her, it got bigger the faster she ran, surly the houshi couldn't have caught up to her.

That houshi was fuckin fast, he was only about two meters behind her. She picked up her pace, the houshi did as well. She felt a pain in her side, and it caused her to lose balance and fall. She braced herself for the impact, but instead landed in the strong arms of, the monk.

Her head fell against his firm chest. He lifted her up on his back, and walked back to the clearing. She didn't try to struggle or squirm, in fact she fell asleep on the monk's back. She dreamed about how her father used to carry her like this. Her father was the strong leader of the of the wolf demon tribe, Koga.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "Chichi-ue! Lift me up!", Aki cried. Koga smiled and lifted his daughter up in his arms and spun her around. "Can we race?", asked Aki with puppy dog eyes. Koga nodded his head. Aki squealed with delight._

_ Koga put down Aki, and got into a pre-running stance, Aki mimiced her father. "Don't be all hatin' on me if you lose!", said Koga, slighty challenging his daughter. "Don't worry, Chichi-ue! I won't lose!"_

_ They both started running, Koga was much slower than his normal fact, he let Aki win. Koga couldn't help but smile at his daughter's little victory dance. Aki saw her mother walking by. "Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan! I beat Chichi-ue in a race!", Aki shouted running over to her redhead mother._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Chichi-ue", Aki whispered. Hinode questioned what she was dreaming about. She had black hair, and a strange looking headband made out of wolfs fur. She had a plate of metal armor on her chest, wolf's fur on her shoulder, and around her waist like a skirt. Her messy hair was swept into a high ponytail, and she had a sweet looking face, almost kissable.

No, no, no! Hinode scolded himself. You don't even know her, she'll get the wrong impression of you. He was nothing like Koete or his master. Then again Koete would be buggin on him for the rest of life, that he didn't "seize the oppurtunity". Just fuck it all!

_Meanwhile, Kagome and Koga's souls were watching this from heaven_:_ "How dare he even __**think**__ about kissing__** my **__daughter, that letch." Koga yelled. "Well, he did have Miroku as his master." said Kagome anxiously._

__Aki blnked her eyes open, and she sat up. "Don't try to run away again!", said the giggly male youkai slayer. Aki eyed him evily, she turned her attention toward the monk. "Who are you?", she said keeping her fierce temper locked inside her. "Hinode, son of Inuyasha and Kagome, trained under Miroku", he replied back with no emotion at all.

"What about you?", he added to his little speech, with a slight hint of wonder. "I'm Aki, of the Western Wolf Youkai Tribe." HInode nodded his head, "This is my sister Haru, and my mononoke slaying companions, Komi and Koete." They eached bowed their head in greeting when they were introduced by Hinode.

Aki was quite surprised at the group,"What is your point of randomly traveling around the countryside?" Haru was about to stand up and explode herself up in anger. Hinode put his hand up in gesture that meant, "stop". Slowly, with caution and suspicoin, Haru sat back down.

Hinode started explaining the situation. "Our father is a Hanyou, his youkai power were stolen by an evil demon, Naraku," Aki slightly jumped at the sound of that name, "You see, he was gravley injured and the only way to save him his to get his powers back, defeating Naraku is what must be done."

Aki was in shock. So, that's what that man meant by "a certain little hanyou". She let out a sigh, "I wish to avenge my father's death, he was killed by Narku for no apparent reason. " A flock of pitied faces flooded the clearing.

"Maybe you could join us...", said Koete rather misheviously, "After all five heads are better than four." he said giving a perverted smile. "Feh!", said a female voice, the group turned towards the source of the voice, "we don't ned any extra dorks, we already have Hinode, and a pervert!" 'I'm a dork?', Hinode thought to himself.

"Oh let's cut to the chase!", said Koete suddenly standing up. He walked over to Aki and grabbed her hands, "Will you bear my future children?" Her eyes widened, "Uhh... No thank you..." He sighed, "Well how about Ha-" "No!", interrupted a ferocious Haru.

"We could use the extra help", said Komi. Aki nodded her head.

Just then, a small thing in the sky came floating down towards, them. It was Kirara, with Kekki on her back. Hinode was slightly confused by the sudden arrival of Kekki, "Why are you here?"

Kekki was a bit heasitant to say anything, "Your bother, Hikaru, is... Well... he ran away, I geuss."

_**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. This chappie os bit longer than I exspected. THe reason why this is called, 'when autumn arrives is becuasue Aki means autumn!**_


	6. The dull shine

_DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me._

**Chapter 6 : The dull shine.**

Izaiyoi was out in the courtyard ofn the temple, hanging some linens up on a line. Her father hadn't gotten any better nor, his youkai powers have returned. She was wondering about her siblings, although she never seen this 'Naraku' person, she was sure he was not to be messed around with.

A tall, and handsome Shippo came into the courtyard and put a hand on Izayoi's tense shoulder. "Shippo...", she whispered ever so quietly. "Don't work yourself to hard", he said in his soothing low voice, and then, he started playing with a lock of Izayoi's ebony hair. She did she same with Shippo's long, blazing red hair.

Shippo gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and walked back to the temple, leaving Izayoi to back to her work. Izaiyoi promptly hung up the last linen on the line and jogged a little to catch up with Shippo.

Inside the temple, it was warm and homey compared to, the cold, grey feeling of outside. Of coure it was late fall, and it was going to start to snow. Izaiyoi sighed, winter as never a very good time, no it wasn't a very good time at all.

Hikaru was born in this exact season, late fall/early winter. She also remembered something just as devastating that happened six years ago, but this time it was sligtly different.

_**Flashback**_

_ Izaiyoi couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, feeling hot and sweaty. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of feet on snow. She raised herself out of bed and silently, tiptoed over to th entrance of the temple._

_ Outside she saw her father, without his haori, and undershirt, with a knife at his chest. Just as he was about to strike Izaiyoi interrupted, "Otou-san! What are you doing!"_

_ Inuyasha just shouted, "Go back to bed!" Izaiyoi started to cry, she ran over to Inuyasha and put her head on his cold bare chest, now he had nowhere to strike._

_ "Otou-san, what about us?", Izayoi said behind tears, "You promosed Okaa-san you'd take of us! You promised!" Inyasha couldn't say anything, just what exctly was he thinking? He put his hand on the fourteen year old Izayoi's head and began to stroke her hair. A wave of nostalgia, hit him, and made small tears of longing slide down his face._

_ "Look Otou-san, I understand you want to be with Okaa-san, but...", Izayoi sniffled, "I don't want this family to break more, than it already has!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Izayoi shuddered at the memory. The she felt a sudden jolt give way into her stomach, the baby was kicking. "Shippo!", she called out happily. "What is it?", Shippo said sounding very worried. "The babys kicking!", said Izaiyoi joyfully. Shippo beamed brightly, he walked over where Izaiyoi was, and put a clawed hand on her belly.

"What's going on, Ne-chan?", asked Hikaru. "The baby's just kicking!", said Izaiyoi. Hikaru's jaw dropped, "Can I feel?" "Of course!"

Hikaru put his hands on the pregnant Izaiyoi's stomach. He and gave a big smile "Wow!", he said and started to jump around.

Izaiyoi sadly wondred what her parents ould think of this. Inuyasha would probably beat Shippo up, and her mother would be, just plain happy.

She giggled at the memory of Hinode getting really bad sunburns. Haru despratly afraid of ants, (though in the end she got over it). Herself slipping and falling on the way too shiny floor of the temple.

Everyone said that at first her father was stubborn and hated humans. She found that hard to believe.

Late that night, Hikaru tossed and turned. 'I want to help Ni-san', he thought to himself. 'I need to help ni-san.' He abruptly sat up.

He walked outside the temple, the courtyard stone felt cold to his bare feet. He turned around to look at the temple, for probably the last time. He ran down the steps of the stone temple, and left, without thinking.

Little did he realize that someone was watching him, from somewhere else.


End file.
